


That Kind of Party

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus Jokes, Dinner, Dirty Jokes, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Hannibal inspired, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, Lesbian Character, Maybe - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Talk of 3-somes, Talk of Threesomes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, implied open relationships, implied polyamorous relationships, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Alex invites her friend Nicky to have dinner with her and her wife.(Inspired by that scene in Hannibal. You know the one.)





	That Kind of Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in Hannibal season 3, episode 'Antipasto', which can be found here ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFkqqM0VpiY ). I took a lot of the dialogue and situation from it. If y'all want, I might write a part 2 to this. No, Alex isn't a cannibal in this, even tho she's playing the role of Hannibal in this fic. Also, it's totally up to you to decide if Vauseman are poly or have an open relationship in this. I tried to leave that kinda up to the reader. This is extremely AU. There's no prison in this. Whether Alex's money is from the cartel or something else is up to you. I hope you enjoy! WARNING: This fic contains food, references to animal death, and references to sex.

            It had been at Alex’s insistence that her new coworker come over for dinner some time that week. She’s been talking about her new friend Nicky a lot lately, and Piper is all too happy to meet her wife’s new best friend. So, they decide to schedule to have dinner on Saturday, with Alex cooking.

* * *

 

            Saturday night arrives, and Alex and Piper do their best to make things as proper as possible. The brunette takes both her cooking and her reputation as a rich and successful woman very seriously. Her wife quickly gets ready, adorning a red mid-thigh dress and just enough makeup to catch the eye.

Soon enough, there’s a knock at their door. Piper opens it to reveal a woman, shorter than her, with wild dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes. She’s wearing a black blazer on top of a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. She’s smiling politely.

            “Hi. I’m Nicky. You must be the famous Piper.”

            Piper smiles back at her. “I am. Alex is just finishing dinner. Please come in,” she says, ushering Nicky inside.

            The two of them head into the dining room, and sit down at the table, which is already set with glasses, plates, cloth napkins, and silverware. The door to the kitchen opens, and Alex, wearing an emerald green dress to match her eyes, comes out carrying plates for the three of them. She walks into the kitchen once more, returning with sparkling water for them.

            “Dinner’s pescatarian. I know you said that you don’t have any dietary restrictions, but I’ve been craving oysters. I hope that’s all right,” Alex says smoothly, sitting across from Piper.

            “That’s fine with me. This looks delicious,” Nicky smiles.

            Alex’s lips for the tiniest smile. “Thank you. I hope you’ll like the taste as much as the look.”

            With that, the three of them begin eating from their plates. They find that it _is_ in fact as tasty as it looks. There’s some talk of the recipe, before Nicky poses a question to Piper.

            “Are you avoiding meats?”

            The taller woman pauses for a moment, before replying. “I’m trying not to eat anything with a central nervous system…”

            “Oysters, acorns, and masala. That's what the ancient Romans would feed their animals to improve their flavor,” Their guest adds, smiling, before taking a sip from her glass.

            Piper glances up at her wife as she chews. Alex locks eyes with her, obviously fighting an amused smile. The blonde swallows, before speaking again.

            “My wife…has a very sophisticated palate,” She looks at the brunette again, before looking back to Nicky. “She's very particular about how I taste.”

            There’s a long pause, before their dinner guest replies. She looks between the two of them. Alex is no longer bothering to hide her amusement, and now has a slight smile on her face.

            “Is it that kind of party?” Nicky asks, now smiling too.

            The couple look from their guest to each other. Alex smiles wider, obviously asking silently if it _can_ be that type of party. Piper shoots her an unamused look, and the brunette’s face falls slightly.

            “It’s not that kind of party,” Alex says to Nicky.

            “No. It really isn’t,” Piper sighs.

            Nicky merely smiles at them. “Shame. You're both suddenly so fascinating.”


End file.
